The present invention relates printable absorbent surfaces that have color and images. In particular, the present invention relates to a printable absorbent surface that has colors and images, wherein a color or image disappears from the surface when a heat application occurs.
Many of today""s products have images, logos or other information on the surface of the products. Most of these images are applied to the products by screen printing, image transfer, or direct application. One of the purposes of images on the products is to draw attention to the product. In addition, the aesthetic value of the product may be enhanced by the image or color.
Attempts have been made to distinguish products from each other by manipulating the image or color on the product surface. For example, shirts and other apparel may change color or create a unique color pattern due to the temporary application of heat. Generally, the heat is body heat or sunlight. One might press a hand against a shirt and an outline of the hand changes color on the shirt. Other examples include bathing suits that might change color in the sun or after becoming wet.
None of these examples, however, provide an image changing surface, wherein an image may be altered or disappear as a result of applying heat to the surface. For example, a company logo may morph into another logo, the company name or slogan. This change process enhances the aesthetic value of the product as well as grabbing the attention of those who see it. Such actions may distinguish one""s products from others in the sense that multiple images and information is being communicated to consumers. Thus, it is desirable to alter the images on a product in this fashion.
A known method for showing two images on a surface may be termed a xe2x80x9cbutt registration.xe2x80x9d But registration takes an image and separates it into two parts. One part is permanent to the surface, while the second part may appear when heat is applied to the surface. The two parts, however, may not be placed on top of each other. Generally, the second part is covered by a dark colored slurry mix. When heat is applied, or the surface comes in contract with skin, the colored slurry disappears and the covered image appears. Thus, the xe2x80x9cwholexe2x80x9d image may be seen by this process.
A problem with butt registration is that the covered image may be identifiable through the color cover. Further, the images on the surface are limited. The covered part should be part of the uncovered image, or the images may be confusing. The present invention is not so limited. Images used according to the present invention need not be cut into separate parts, but may be two different images. This feature enhances the effect of the image manipulation process.
Another known method is placing two images on the surface, one on top of the other. When heat is applied, one image may appear on top of the other. Such a image manipulation, again, may be confusing, and the images would have to be clearly separated. This process also requires careful separation of the images, or overlap will occur. Despite the use of slurry to enhance the image changing effect, the slurry cannot fully separate the images from each other. The present invention allows two images to be placed on the surface without dependency on each other, or careful separation of the images.
An embodiment of the present invention includes a method for making a printable absorbant surface. The method includes printing a permanent image on the surface. The method also includes applying an application mix comprising a portion of slurry mix and a portion of clear base to the a disappearing. The method also includes printing the disappearing image on the permanent image with the application mix. This process may be used to make a variety of products, including, but not limited to, apparel, cloth, ceramics, paper, plastic, textiles, and the like.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes the features of a printable absorbent surface having multiple images. The surface includes a permanent image of colors having halftones. The surface also includes a disappearing image of disappearing inks. The disappearing image disappears during a heat application. The surface also includes an application mix having a portion of the slurry mix and a portion of clear base. The application mix is applied to the images on the surface.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes the features of a method for changing images on a surface. The method includes placing the surface in a cold state. The surface includes two separate images. The method also includes applying a heat application to the surface. The method also includes breaking encapsulations in an application mix on the surface as the surface enters a hot state. The method also includes altering the images on the surface. When the heat application is removed, the encapsulations crystallize and the images return to their original state.